rain rain go away
by Genevieve Gaunt
Summary: Everthing Colin did made everything worse or better...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤**

Ginevra Molly Weasley (a.k.a Ginny) sat behind her desk in her office, it was raining hard. Her life was 'great', she was editor-in-chief for a Wizarding magazine that she founded which was called "Get Real", she was beautiful, smart, and funny, and she was also doing some modelling in her spare time for Madame Malkin.

Sighing she flipped through a couple of drafts for next months' magazine cover. Erin Caislie, her assistant, suddenly bolted in her office with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Gin! Guess whose here to see you?!" Erin cried excitingly with her hands clasped together.

"Not Harry again! Tell him to go away with his boxes of chocolate and bouquets of roses." Ginny said covering her face making her mascara smudge even more.

"Uh, Gin? Why are your eyes red and your makeup all, like, runny? And, no, it's not Harry." Erin said calming down.

"Michael dumped me this morning!" Ginny cried tears and makeup running down her beautiful face.

"No way! How could he dump you!? You're talented, pretty, smart, _rich, and_ funny. What else could a guy want from a girl?" Erin said hurry over to Ginny and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"I don't know!" Ginny cried in a whisper.

"Look, Michael's a stupid jerk. Just forget about him." Erin whispered as she wiped a couple of tears and smudges off Ginny's face. Nodding weakly Ginny straightened up.

"So, whose there?" She asked with a feeble smile. Erin went back to being excited.

"Blaise Zabbini!" Erin said jumping up and down merrily.

"Blaise Zabbini? As in Draco Malfoy's bestfriend?" Ginny repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he is _so _hot!" Her brunette assistant cried still jumping up and down.

"What does _he_ want?" The small redhead asked standing up curiously.

"I don't know. But he said he needs to see you, now!" She said giddily.

"Fine, uh, let him in." Ginny said sitting back down watching Erin hurry to the door to get Blaise Zabbini.

"Uh…Mr. Zabbini? Ms. Weasley agrees to, like, talk to you." She heard Erin say outside her office.

"Thank you." She heard Blaise' reply.

Erin walked in the office followed by an inert Blaise. Standing up Ginny held her hand out for Blaise to shake, which he did. Then Ginny's giddy assistant closed the door and waited patiently by it.

"Uh, hello, Mr. Zabbini. Please take a seat." The petite redhead said pointing to a seat infront of her desk. Frowning as she saw Erin wave at her from behind Blaise.

"Please, call me Blaise, Ginevra." Blaise said casually as he took the seat coolly.

"Of course, Blaise, and please call me Ginny." Ginny said with the same amount of cool as Blaise used.

"Now, if you may please tell me what is your business here?" Ginny asked politely. Blaise flashed her a dashing smile, which Erin caught sight of since Ginny had a mirror on her desk, making the brunette to sigh dreamily.

"My business here is…shall I say, none of _my_ business, really. So, could I please state _why_ I am here, privately." Blaise said with a glint in his eye. Ginny gave Erin a look that made the tall brunette blush and slip out of the office.

"So, will you please tell why you're here, Blaise. And what do you mean none of _your_ business?" Ginny said questionably placing her hands on her neat desk.

"I said none of _my _business, because why I'm here has nothing to do with me. But, I am here because of this." Blaise said placidly as he took a red envelope out of his robe pocket (which disappointed Ginny since they were in the muggle world, he shouldn't have worn a robe, but muggle clothes) and threw it across the redheads desk for it to stop infront of Ginny's beautiful hands.

"W-what's this?" Ginny asked holding the envelope infront of her face to catch a glimpse of her name at the back of it.

"I have no idea, but I suggest you read what's inside." Blaise said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"By the way, it's from Colin Creevey." Blaise slyly said as he left the room.

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤**

Sorry that this chapter was short but I'll follow it up as soon as I can, please review


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 2

**¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤¤§¤**

"W-what's this?" Ginny asked holding the envelope infront of her face to catch a glimpse of her name at the back of it.

"I have no idea, but I suggest you read what's inside." Blaise said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"By the way, it's from Colin Creevey." Blaise slyly said as he left the room.

"Colin?" Ginny asked herself.

Colin Creevey, one of Ginny's close friends at Hogwarts. 'Colin, I haven't seen him since the graduation day. Wonder what he has to say after all this years?' Ginny wondered curiously. Opening the envelope Ginny laughed at what fell out of it, a couple of pictures of her days back in Hogwarts.

Ginny looked at every last one of the pictures. One was when Ginny got in the Quidditch team; she was jumping up and down and kept giving Ron and Harry kisses on both of the boys cheeks, Ron kept wiping his cheeks with his Quidditch robes, and Harry just stood there love struck. 'Ha, I wish I never kissed Harry that day. Then he wouldn't be here everyday trying to get a date with Me.' Ginny sighed at that thought.

One pictures was when she was in the school play, 'Romeo and Juliet', she was Juliet and Malfoy was Romeo. She was so socked when she found out who was going to play Romeo. They never stopped arguing especially when she had to kiss him. 'That was sick, but fun!' She thought again.

The last picture in the stack was when she was in her 6th year and she went to the Yule Ball with Harry who had continuously asked her to dance, but always said, "NO!". Harry then got extremely angry when she decided to dance with Draco who had teased her about not being able o dance, since she refused to dance with Harry. Her dress was covered in spiked punch when Harry spilled the bowl all over Draco and Ginny got splashed some because Draco was holding her. Laughing at the memories, Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing Colin a reply.

'Dear Colin,

Thanks for the pictures, I loved them. it was very sweet of you to send them to me. I needed something to take my mind off things.

I have bad news 

< Prev 1. Default Chapter2. Chapter1

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1939168%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1939168%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1939168%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1939168%2F2%2F



End file.
